Love and Quidditch
by analie
Summary: An accident, Lily was hurt, James was the culprit. As an attempt to satisfy his guilty conscience, James decides to reteach Lily Quidditch. But along the way, he falls in love with her. Unfortunately she finds him too irritating to love him. JL. chpt 5up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. J.K.Rowling does. This is somewhat loosely based on the movie Love and Basketball.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Hi! Just a little reminder peeps! This is on some level an AU, you know, alternate universe, so don't be surprise if some of the facts don't follow the book. Lily here is not muggle born; instead she's already a witch. I'm not really an expert on the game Quidditch so you might find some fault on it. Sorry! But please enjoy it, anyway. ( REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
"You can never beat me!" Young James Potter exclaims as he zoomed on his broom holding the Quaffle, (was it a quaffle? The one you use to shoot past the keeper?) trying to shoot past the young Lily who was acting as the Keeper.  
  
"Hmph! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm no good, James Potter!" Lily cried indignantly.  
  
"I didn't say that! Nobody can beat me anyway, I'm the best in our lot." James boasted as he successfully shot the Quaffle through the goal.  
  
It was Saturday then, no school. James and Lily were playing Quidditch on James' backyard with a makeshift goal post using two trees. The two of them had been friends as well as enemies since they met. They were neighbors, their bedroom separated only by a few yards of grass.  
  
"Someday, I'm going to beat you." Lily declared.  
  
"I'd like to see that day." James said smirking slightly.  
  
"LILY, DINNER!" Mrs. Evans called.  
  
"I have to go. See you tomorrow." Lily said while waving goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go home too."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Ten years later ...  
  
"I made it! I got accepted in the Quidditch team!" Lily cried happily.  
  
"Girl, I'm so proud of you," Tina said, pretending to wipe a fake tear off her eye. "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Of course I could! And now I'm going to beat that rascal James Potter!"  
  
"I don't know why you hate James so much. Sure he insults you sometimes but at least he pays you some attention. And he's so cute, and handsome, drop dead gorgeous even. I could drown in his eyes. He's strong and powerful and when he plays Quidditch ."  
  
"Okay okay. That's enough admiration. Besides, I don't HATE him. Hate is such a strong word. I just dislike him. Now when it comes to Malfoy, that I hate." Lily muttered.  
  
"You've got a point there. At least you're not in Gryffindor with James, or in Slytherin like Malfoy. See! Ravenclaw's good. You're perfect in Ravenclaw."  
  
Lily could feel guilt creep toward her. When she had first placed the Sorting Hat on her head, it had first meant to put her in Gryffindor. But she didn't want to be in Gryffindor with James so she had pleaded with it to put her either in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Yech, no way did she want to be put in Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah sure. Ravenclaw's good." She agreed.  
  
"Now come on, I'm starving, let's go to the Great Hall." Tina said. Lily looked at her friend; Tina was on the pudgy type, she kept saying she wanted to go on a diet but never really got into it. On their first year, Lily had defended Tina from that bully Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Since that day onward, they became good friends.  
  
Lily was about to sit on her chair when a voice stopped her.  
  
"So Lils, I heard you got in the team. Think you can beat me?"  
  
Lily whirled around the minute she heard that obnoxious voice. There he was, looking as stupid as ever with his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She didn't even know what those girls see in him. His hair was sticking out in all places. He looked as though he never saw a comb.  
  
"Don't call me Lils, Jamsie. And I don't think I can beat you."  
  
"You don't?" James asked looking surprised and confused.  
  
"No. I know I can." Lily declared.  
  
"Ooohhhh," James said looking a bit relieved, " for a minute there I thought you were sick."  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
James just smiled serenely, "Well, my fans are calling. I'll see you in the field. If you could survive."  
  
"What an arrogant guy! I could just wipe that stupid smile off his stupid face. He's not even good looking. Right, Tina?" Lily grumbled. Not receiving an answer, she glanced at her friend who looked like she was dreaming then and there. "TINA!!"  
  
"OH! Right, not ugly. I mean not good looking." Tina said sheepishly.  
  
Lily sighed. "Let's just eat."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-  
  
"Lily, aren't you hungry?" Her fellow teammate asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll eat later." Lily answered.  
  
"I'm telling you, you're practicing too hard." Another teammate commented.  
  
"I just have to beat him." She murmured listlessly.  
  
Her teammates just shook their heads in resignation.  
  
With the match about to take place in a few days, Lily was practicing as hard as ever. On her team she was the Chaser. Her job was to shoot the Quaffle on the goal. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts. She didn't have much chance to beat James at Quidditch with only two years left. She HAD to beat him. She just had to. She remembered his idiotic face whenever he beat her. She remembered him as he declared that she CAN NEVER beat him. She remembered whenever he teased her and called her a tomboy. Which was partly true, choosing sporty stuff over primping and flirting, most people believed she was a tomboy. And with James spreading that, who wouldn't believe him? He was practically the most popular guy in school.  
  
Finally tired, she made her way back to Hogwarts not realizing that a figure was watching her. (No, it's not James.)  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Lily was walking through the forest, it looked liked the Forbidden Forest. She was following a strange large snake. She didn't even know why she was following a snake, she was scared of snakes. No matter how hard she tried to shake the need of following the snake she couldn't. It was like she was somehow connected to the snake. Whenever it moved she followed. Finally it stopped at a clearing. It was beautiful, grass and flowers everywhere. She closed her eyes tilting her face at the blue sky savoring the feel of the warm sun on her face. Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her cheek. She opened her eyes; it was no longer bright and sunny. Instead it was dark, it was raining. She looked around, the beautiful grass and flowers were wilting until finally they died. She heard a soft hiss, she glance at the snake. It was changing form. It was turning into a man, a man holding a wand. She was about to ask who he was when she was interrupted.  
  
"MISS EVANS, I DO HOPE I AM NOT BORING YOU!!" Professor McGonagall screamed.  
  
Lily jolted awake, feeling her cheek burn in embarrassment. The class erupted in giggles.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't get much sleep last night, it won't happen again." She apologized.  
  
"See that it doesn't." Professor McGonagall said a bit miffed.  
  
"Dreaming of beating me?" James snickered behind her.  
  
"Shut up." Lily muttered not in the mood of arguing with him.  
  
"Oooh, touchy touchy." Sirius joined in with a wink.  
  
Lily just snorted in disgust.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-  
  
"So James, aren't you even afraid that Lily might beat you?" Peter asked.  
  
Both Sirius and James looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
"You know, Peter's right. You belittle her too much. One day, she's gonna beat you." Remus said.  
  
"James, are you gonna let a female beat you?" Sirius asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
James pretended to think. "I think... NO!"  
  
James and Sirius started laughing insanely again. Peter looked scared, no doubt questioning their sanity. Remus just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Sirius and I are playing a prank on Snape tonight. You guys wanna come?" James asked.  
  
"Umm, is it dangerous?" Peter asked timidly.  
  
"Nah, we're just planning on transfiguring him into a rat. Then he'd be as greasy as a rat." Sirius said proudly.  
  
Peter upon hearing the word transfigure rushed to their room squeaking something about being sleepy.  
  
"Oh, okay," Sirius said looking a bit disappointed, "What about you Remus? Do you want to join in the fun? The adventure?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"So I guess it's just you and me Prongsie!"  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall ..  
  
"POTTER!! BLACK!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MR. SNAPE!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Did something happen to him?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, is he okay?" James asked following suit.  
  
Professor McGonagall started steaming in anger as she reached in her pocket and produced a squealing rat. She quickly turned it back to Snape. "I know you two did that! Just wait till I realize how you did it." With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight James and Sirius started laughing uproariously.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT POTTER, BLACK!!!" Snape seethed.  
  
"You know James, you went too far. I agree with Snape, you could have hurt somebody." Lily added. She was sitting near James in the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Both boys looked at her in shocked. Snape looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"You ARE kidding, right?" Sirius asked momentarily.  
  
"I didn't know you and Snape were going out." James said incredulously.  
  
"We aren't! I'm a prefect, I don't think it's a nice thing to do that."  
  
"Yeah sure, you're not going out." James and Sirius said at the same time as they stood up and started to leave.  
  
"WE'RE NOT!" Lily sputtered.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A.N. First Chapter over. So what do you think of it? Any good? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. I don't own any of the characters except for the original ones. J.K. Rowling does. Please don't sue me. This is somewhat loosely based on the movie Love and Basketball.  
  
A.N. As I mentioned in the first chapter, this is slightly alternate universe (AU). I changed some of the facts to fit my story. Lily here is not muggle born; instead she's already a witch. I'm not really an expert on the game Quidditch so you might find some faults on it. Sorry! But please enjoy it, anyway. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter II  
  
"Lily, wake up!"  
  
Lily groaned pulling her blanket over her head. 'Why can't that noisy bird shut up!' she thought angrily. She badly needed sleep. She hadn't fallen asleep last night until the wee hours of the morning. She was so excited since this was the first official Quidditch game of the year. Their first opponent was with Hufflepuff, while tomorrow Gryffindor had Slytherin.  
  
"LILLYY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE. I THINK I SEE YOUR TEAMMATES OUTSIDE READY WITH THEIR BROOM! OOH! THEY'RE WAVING AT ME! HI! LILY DECIDED SHE WOULDN'T PLAY TODAY. SHE WANTS TO SLEEP IN!" Tina screamed.  
  
Lily bolted awake.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! IS IT STARTING ALREADY? WHAT TIME IS IT? MAYBE I CAN STILL MAKE IT. TELL THEM I'M GOING DOWN!" Lily cried panic- stricken as she made a beeline for the bathroom. Minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with her hair still wet and uncombed, a toothbrush in her mouth and a half pulled sock on her right leg.  
  
"Whmmm ammm oo starmmmng taaa?? Dddd oo tmm um thhh immmm almmt remmy? Immmmm skimmg bremmmst. Hammm oo gmm eamy." She garbled with her toothbrush still in her mouth.  
  
"You know, you can speak better without a toothbrush in her mouth."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she finished her teeth brushing before speaking again. "I said, what are you staring at? Did you tell them I'm almost ready? I'm skipping breakfast. Have to get ready. Is that better? Anyway, what are you staring at? Wait, are you smiling? It's not funny you know. I'm late. What time is it anyway?" Lily glanced at her watch. What she saw wanted her to strangle Tina till all her fats came of. Tina was already laughing uproariously.  
  
"Tina, did you know you gave me the scare of my life? IT'S ONLY TEN QUARTER! THE GAME STARTS AT ELEVEN!!!" "I'm sorry Lily but I couldn't resist." Tina said in between giggles.  
  
"Hmph! I don't know why I stay friends with you. You're almost as bad as Potter." Lily pouted.  
  
"Come onn. At least you're early and awake."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'm going down to the Great Hall to eat. Want to come?" Lily invited.  
  
"Sure. But I'm not eating anything. I'm on a diet."  
  
"Whatever Tina, whatever."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Tina, I can't eat I'm-"  
  
"Too nervous, Evans?" James finished.  
  
"Shut up Potter." Lily muttered.  
  
"You know you should eat, you wouldn't want to drop dead from hunger while shooting the quaffle do you?" James said whilst innocently giving her a smile.  
  
"I'll take your advice to heart." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally taking my advice. This is the first step in becoming a great player like me!" He said proudly.  
  
"In player, do you mean a Quidditch player or a ." Sirius said letting the rest of the unspoken meaning hanging while his eyes twinkled mischievously. (A.N. Okay, for those who doesn't get it he means a playboy.)  
  
"Whose side are you on?" James grumbled.  
  
"Mine!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Peter looked at him strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, he's a little hyper today. Ate too much chocolate I assume." Remus said gallantly.  
  
"Yeah, good luck with the game," Peter said as he dragged James away.  
  
"I'm glad Remus and Peter aren't like those two jokers." Lily commented. "I guess." Tina said halfheartedly.  
  
"Lily, good luck in today's match." Nickerson Patil and Jake Finnigan said in unison.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said smiling warmly.  
  
"Lily, it's time to go." Tina said quietly.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Oookkaayy. First match of the season with Ravenclaw against Huffepuff. The captains are shaking hands, mounting their brooms and they ARE off!" Gilderoy Lockhart, who was doing the commendation, said excitedly.  
  
Lily nervously flew high in the air following close behind Hugh Jackson a Hufflepuff Chaser. She duck as a Bludger narrowly missed her head. She lost track of Jackson as she spotted Larry Whiterman passing her the Quaffle. She caught it. She zoomed in and out the mass of flying brooms trying to get a clear shot through the goal.  
  
"Oops, too slow. And Mason has intercepted the Quaffle from Evans. Now if it were me on the other hand, I could've shot it with my back turned. I was originally supposed to be a Quidditch player, I am a natural, but my mom, bless her, wanted me to concentrate on my studies. She knew I would be wasting my time on Quidditch if I could do more important things like help needy people." Gilderoy boasted.  
  
"Mr. Lockhart, would you please get back on the game!" Professor McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Wait, I'm on the climax on my story. And you know, it's very rude to interrupt especially on an important story like this!"  
  
Professor McGonagall made some kind of weird noise as she seethed in anger. Groans were heard all over the Quidditch field.  
  
"Now I, being a good, honest and obedient son not to mention good-looking, followed her orders knowing it was good for me and the common people. I don't want to boast but look at me now, top of the class and helping all sorts of people. They are all thankful of my goodness and greatness of making decisions. Another example of my greatness in making decisions was when I was a kid, I know what you are all thinking now, that Lockhart even as a kid can't help himself in helping people .."  
  
"MR. LOCKHART!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I AM GIVING YOU DETENTION!"  
  
"And we're back in the game! The score 30 to 40. 40 being Ravenclaw. Another perfect shot, though not as perfect as I am, from Ravenclaw captain Larry Witherman. Now, Mason has got the Quaffle, intercepted by Witherman, passed to Evans, and Evans scores! Wait! What's that? Diggory has spotted the snitch. He's diving for it but oh! He's been hit by the bludger and the snitch is nowhere to be seen.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Minutes later ...  
  
Lily wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. They were leading now by eighty points. But if Diggory gets that snitch they were still screwed. Mason was aiming for a shot but thanks to their excellent Keeper, it was blocked. Lily quickly grabbed the Quaffle, passed it to Larry, and then watched as he shoots. In the side of her eye she noticed their Seeker, Milton dove for the snitch quickly followed by Diggory. But Milton already had a few feet of distance so he successfully caught the snitch. The crowd was unbearable, everybody was screaming at once. It was a moment until Lily could register in her mind that they won!  
  
She quickly landed on the ground before Judy Perkins, the Ravenclaw Beater, hugged her joyfully.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Good job team! We beat the Hufflepuffs. But it's not over yet; we still have the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Get some rest and tomorrow, I want you to watch the fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I reckon it's gonna be a tough one." Witherman finished with a sigh as he walked away with his girlfriend.  
  
"Lily, you were great!" Tina squealed.  
  
"Was I really?"  
  
"Yeah you were," Remus interrupted with a smile.  
  
"Remus! What are you doing here?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate you. And anyway, promise me, when you have the match against Gryffindor, burst James bubble will you? It's getting hard to bear."  
  
"Okay! I'll beat him. He won't even know what hit him!" Lily said energized.  
  
"Still having that speech, Lils? Don't you think it's getting kinda old?" James asked as he walked toward them a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"I only have that speech because I know one day I WILL beat you!" "Oh, and when you beat me, I promise we'll get married the next day." James said confidently.  
  
"Eww, like I'd want to marry you."  
  
"Lily, please don't use that excuse just because you know you can't beat me. I know you want me."  
  
"Potter, honestly, you are the sickest man I know."  
  
James just winked at her before leaving for his common room.  
  
"Stupid, arrogant guy."  
  
'Maybe if I beat him, he'll marry me.' Tina thought wistfully.  
  
'Maybe if I beat him, wait, WHEN I beat him, he'll die.'  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
- - - - -  
  
A.N. Finally, I finished Chapter II. Please don't forget to review. I appreciate reviews. Next chapter Gryffindor against Slytherin. Guess who wins.  
  
So what do you think of it? Any good? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

Disclaimer: Same as my former chapters. I do not own any of these characters except for the original ones. J.K. Rowling owns them. Please don't sue me. This is somewhat loosely based on the movie Love and Basketball. Aaack! I'm barely following the storyline.  
  
REVISED: I DECIDED TO MAKE LILY AND JAMES IN THEIR SEVENTH YEAR, NOT IN THEIR FIFTH YEAR! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.  
  
A.N. As I mentioned in my former chapters, this is slightly alternate universe (AU). I changed some of the facts to fit my story. Lily here is not muggle born, she's half and half. I'm not really an expert on the game Quidditch so you might find some faults on it. Sorry! But please enjoy it, anyway. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Hey Tina, who do you think will win? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Lily asked the next day. They were eating breakfast in the Ravenclaw table waiting for the match to start.  
  
"I really don't know. Both of them are good. But I think that Gryffindor has an advantage."  
  
"Why? Because Potter is there?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, that and ... just that."  
  
"Slytherin has some great players too you know. Lucius Malfoy and Jennifer Grattley are good Chasers. Angus Guildrin is an excellent Seeker," Lily admitted.  
  
"Yeah, but Black is a superb Beater and Potter's an .."  
  
"Excellent Chaser," Lily mimicked in a high falsetto voice. "You really have to get that obsession off of you."  
  
"It's hard you know." Tina muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Hello, girls! Talking about me I hope!" James said cheerfully.  
  
Tina immediately became silent blushing slightly.  
  
"Tina was just saying what an excellent player you are." Lily said sweetly.  
  
"Oh really? I like her already. What about you? Don't you think I'm a first- rate Quidditch player?"  
  
"No. Don't be so high and acting all mighty. Aren't you even nervous?" Lily asked peering at him curiously.  
  
James waved her away impatiently as if she was a pesky fly. "Why would I be? It's just Slytherin. I bet I, I mean we, can beat them leading, oh say, two hundred points?"  
  
Snape unfortunately hearing them interrupted. "Aren't you a bit too full of yourself," Snape sneered.  
  
"At least I have something to boast on unlike some people here."  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Snape asked gritting his teeth.  
  
"Actually, I was talking about Evans."  
  
"Hey! For that I'm cheering Slytherin. Do your best Snape, I'm counting on you to deflate Potter's ego." Lily said angrily.  
  
"He doesn't play Quidditch, Evans."  
  
"Oh." Lily muttered a little embarrassed.  
  
To her surprise anyway, Snape took both her hands and declared, his eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness, "Don't worry Lily, someday, when we work together, we can bring Potter down!"  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Don't touch me." Lily retorted not bothering to hide her disgust.  
  
"Oooohhh! I'd never thought greasy rat boy and tomboy would get together!" said James loudly.  
  
Lily's eyes widened before she smacked James on the arm. "I told you, we're not dating."  
  
"Try saying that one more time and maybe you'll convince yourself." Sirius said snidely butting in. "Prongsie, we have to go. The match is about to start."  
  
"See you later, rat boy, tomboy and um, Dina."  
  
"He talked to me; he even knows my name." Tina said dreamily.  
  
"Your name's Tina," Lily corrected.  
  
"What are names for anyway?" Tina scowled.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Welcome to the second day of the Quidditch competition. And here commentating for you is the greatest, most brilliant, most perfect smile *flashes a smile*, handsomest, smartest, blah blah blah blah blah, wizard in the whole world is none other than ME! GILDEROY LOCKHART! *pauses as girls scream* Yes, don't you just love to hear that name. But just as much as I love to tell you more about this wonderful wizard, unfortunately, I have a game to commentate about, perhaps I'll just write an autobiography, that way I won't damage my voice. But then again, you won't here my beautiful, musical not to mention angelic voice. How about a song, eh? A treat for all my fans out there. *Ahem* Ly-ying beside you Here in the dark Fe-eling yo-ur heartbeat with mi-i-iiiiinnneeeee." He sang over emotionally.  
  
"Mr. Lockhart, the game please?!" Professor McGonagall said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry folks but my concert has to be cut short. I know, I know, it's terrible, isn't it? But if you want to hear me again, oh, whom am I kidding; of course you want to hear me again. Just go to the Astronomy Tower later at three sharp. Don't worry, for the first few days it will be free of charge. So hurry, before it gets too crowded. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, today, Gryffindor and Slytherin will be competing. Who will win? That's all I hear these days. But let not the question linger any longer. Okay let's see. Captain Potter and Captain Malfoy are shaking hands. Now let the game BEGIN!"  
  
The corresponding teams mounted their brooms and took off. Gryffindor had taken an early lead but Slytherin was quickly catching up.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
  
James frowned, trying to push the Quaffle out of Malfoy's hands. But he held tight, passing to Grattley, who passed back to Malfoy, who shot the Quaffle through the goal. 'Damn,' he thought. Slytherin was leading by twenty points. The score was 90-70. James caught the Quaffle and made a shot. Score! Great, another shot and they were tied. James watched as Sirius hit a bludger straight for Grattley who was holding the Quaffle. She ducked; unfortunately Guildrin who was right behind her didn't notice the bludger until they were almost face-to-face. He made a sharp turn just narrowly missing being hit. He glared at Sirius as he tried to keep his balance. 'Poor guy,' James thought. Even though Guildrin was a Slytherin, he was gangly and weak looking. Sirius on the other hand was tall and muscular. Besides that, Guildrin was only a fifth year, Sirius a seventh. Guildrin could never take Sirius.  
  
"James, pay attention!" Surprised, James looked up, dodged the incoming Bludger and tried to stay on his broom. He grinned at Dwayne, the other Chaser, and gave him a thumbs up to assure that he was okay.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Minutes later, the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!! James landed gently on the ground exhausted. No doubt about it, Slytherin was a good rival. The game was pretty close. Though of course, he would never admit it out loud. After all, James had a reputation to uphold, as the unbeatable champ of Hogwarts.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"They won," Lily muttered, her tone suspiciously gloomy. Meanwhile, her "best friend" Tina, was throwing confetti everywhere, rejoicing over the fact that the "greatest *cough cough* Quidditch player she had ever seen" led the team to victory. Sometimes her friend was too obsessed with Potter. 'She should have been in Gryffindor instead, as Potter's personal admirer,' Lily thought in annoyance. She started walking back to her dorm but Tina grabbed her arm and started to steer her toward Potter.  
  
"Tina! I'm not in a congratulating mood right now," she hissed.  
  
"It'll just take a second."  
  
Lily sighed watching as the crowd of fawning girls parted to reveal a beaming James Potter.  
  
"Oh James, you're the greatest and cutest player I've ever seen!" gushed a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch and started to leave. Unfortunately for her, James spotted her. Grinning wider, he slung an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't know you cared," James sniffed, pretending to act touched, "You even came to watch me play."  
  
Lily pushed his arm roughly away. "I didn't come to watch you play, I came to watch you lose."  
  
"Ah, you hurt me so. But don't worry I'll let you shoot a point or if I'm feeling more generous, I'll even let you shoot more than five." "Maybe, it should be you who's supposed to be worried. I've gotten better," Lily retorted haughtily, ignoring the whispers of enraged Potter fans.  
  
"Of course, you are. I believe you. If other boys can't beat me, I'm sure you can." He snickered sarcastically.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes at him before stalking off. That seemed to get Tina's attention as she soon followed Lily.  
  
"Hey, we all know, you're getting better. Don't mind him." Tina said comfortingly.  
  
"Ah, so you're suddenly at my side. I didn't know I have at least one supporter!" Lily said angrily.  
  
Tina looked at her surprised. Lily was mad at her. She couldn't help feeling mad herself.  
  
"Look, it's not my fault he's better than you. Why don't you just accept it, and stop living in a dream!"  
  
"What! I can't believe I even considered you a friend. You're always, James this and James that. Don't you know that I don't even like him? Haven't I been obvious enough? You're so inconsiderate of my feelings. Ugh. I can't even look at you right now." With that, Lily stalked off finishing her tirade with Tina still gawking at her.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
  
  
A.N. Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed. Anyway, sorry if there ain't much romance yet. Probably in the next two or three chapters when the Quidditch matches are over. Next chapter, Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	4. the remaining Quidditch matches and an a...

Disclaimer: Same as my former chapters. I do not own any of these characters except for the original ones. J.K. Rowling owns them. Please don't sue me  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Lily was in the library catching up on some undone homework when she heard two Hufflepuffs talking. At first, she didn't mind them but when she heard that the subject was about the oncoming Quidditch match, she couldn't help but eavesdrop.  
  
"I heard how Gryffindor had a hard time beating Slytherin," a Hufflepuff murmured quietly. "Do you think Ravenclaw can beat them?"  
  
"I really don't think so," another Hufflepuff answered. Lily could feel mounting fury in the pit of her stomach. "Ravenclaw is an okay team but really, Slytherin's too good."  
  
"Yeah, you know, I think so too," the Hufflepuff responded before going back to chatting about her new designer robes.  
  
Lily gripped her book tightly, venting some of her anger. Deciding she didn't want to waste her time in telling those two girls of, she went back to her reading occasionally letting out an angry huff. She'll show those two. Ravenclaw can beat Slytherin  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
(A.N. okay, I'm too lazy to tell everything that happened in the match so I'll summarize it.)  
  
Lily could feel butterflies in her stomach. She nervously mounted her broom waiting for the whistle.  
  
PWEEETT!!  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
James snorted loudly. Several people including Sirius glanced in his direction annoyed. James gave them a pointed glare as he watched Lily play. Unable to help himself he gave another noisy snort. Seeing as nobody was minding him he sniffed.  
  
"Okay James, what's your problem?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"Nothing but since you asked, I do have a little um, suggestion."  
  
Sirius gave a cough that oddly sounded like a laugh.  
  
Ignoring Sirius, James continued, "Look at how Lily's holding that Quaffle, that's not the right way! It could easily be stolen. That's one of the basics, hold the Quaffle tightly! And look at how she rides her broom, just a hit by a bludger would send her sprawling off her broom. That's no way to ride the broom! And she should get nearer to the goal before shooting. See, told you it wouldn't go in. Tsk tsk! What kind of a person would shoot like that?! That is an insult to Quidditch!"  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter gave him a strange look.  
  
"Blimey James, if you're such an expert in Quidditch, why don't you just teach her?" Peter asked.  
  
"Teach her? Why, I'd be a traitor to my own teammates!"  
  
"But, don't you need help in Charms?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"Yeah. and then she'd owe me big." James paused appearing to be thinking intently. In his mind though he could see Lily following him everywhere like a dog. 'Oh, Jamsie, the greatest, wisest person in the world, would you like me to get you something to eat or something to drink? Do you have any homework you want me to do? In Charms perhaps? I owe you so much; my life isn't even enough to repay your kindness! Now that you taught me how to play proper Quidditch! I finally learned that what I used to do was just kid's play. And I finally got it through my awfully thick head that I can't ever beat you in anything except in Charms.' James cackled at full volume drawing a few more people's attention. They looked at him as if he just got out of an insane asylum.  
  
"James, James, James!" Sirius called loudly tweaking his ears, "Whatever is going on in that head?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Despite Lily's hard work, Ravenclaw still lost to Slytherin. She was down in the dumps when she entered her room. She spotted Tina sitting on her bed.  
  
"Get off! I'm already having a bad day." Lily muttered.  
  
"Look, Lily. I'm sorry. I know you hate James; I promise I won't be all giggly like when he's around anymore. Come on, friends?" Tina pleaded.  
  
Lily studied Tina. She really did look sincere and repentant and besides it was hard not having to talk to someone. But then again who says she won't let Tina suffer? She could feel the wheels on her head start to move as a light bulb popped above her head. Snickering like the Grinch, she decided to put on an act.  
  
"You know Tina, you really made me feel bad back then. I felt that I was so alone in the world with only me knowing Potter's true colors. How would I know that you wouldn't go back to your old ways?" Lily finished dramatically.  
  
"LLLIIIILLLLLYYYYY! Stop torturing me. I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to make me feel all guilty! Aren't you?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Okay, fine, fine. I won't have a crush on James; I'll look for someone else but only if you help me. Deal? Are we friends again?" Tina asked.  
  
"Deal, and a few trips down to the kitchen and we're friends again."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Next day Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, Gryffindor wins. Slytherin against Hufflepuff, Slytherin wins. Then, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, who wins?  
  
The Quidditch field was jammed pack with students eager for the last day of the competition. Who will win?  
  
The game had started. James was holding the Quaffle preparing to shoot but quick as a lightning the Ravenclaw beater hit a bludger in James' direction. Swearing under his breath, he struggled to avoid being hit by the bludger at the same time trying to shoot the Quaffle. He frowned, Ravenclaw was unusually determined today. 'I'll just bet Evans gave them a pep talk this morning,' he thought. He glanced at Lily; her face was scrunched in concentration.  
  
The score was currently 60-50, not bad for the Ravenclaws. Zigzagging through the other students James caught the Quaffle passed to him and in one quick motion made a successful shot. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. Feeling his ego shot up a few notches, he let his guard down, beaming at the crowd. Seeing several girls swoon, he felt satisfied. Unfortunately, with his guard down, Lily took this opportunity to shoot the Quaffle. She glanced at him smiling smugly.  
  
'B**ch.' James thought annoyed. 'So that's how she wants to play. I'll show her rough.'  
  
The next few minutes were filled with excitement as James played even better, shoving other people out of the way, making quick passes and shots and just about giving the crowd a good time.  
  
Unfortunately too much shoving, James soon learned, was DANGEROUS!  
  
It happened in slow motion, James snatching the Quaffle, shoving Lily, Lily falling, James not noticing, too engrossed in his victory, shoots the Quaffle, waits for the crowd to cheer wildly but all he heard were gasps. Usually, he'd only think that the gasps were for his superlative playing, but he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. Glancing down, he saw a figure lying in the ground obviously unconscious surrounded by a group of people. Upon further observation, he realized it was Lily. Immediately, he flew down trying to see if she was all right.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Lily didn't know what happened. The only thing she remembered was being pushed off her broom, pain, then everything else went black. Now, her head feels like it was stuffed with cotton, and she felt like she was floating. It was dark, very dark, she couldn't see anything, she could only hear a few rustling sounds somewhere beside her. Wait, her eyes were closed that's why everything was dark. Summoning all her remaining strength and energy, she struggled to open her eyes. Everything was hazy and she felt like throwing up, she blinked a few times, trying to clear her line of vision. She could see Madame Pomfrey pouring something in a glass beside her.  
  
"Ah, good, you're finally awake. Here drink these," Madame Pomfrey ordered as she poured a gooey dark violet liquid on the glass, "It will make you feel better."  
  
Lily looked in disgust at the swirling liquid before shrugging it off and attempting to drink it all in one big gulp. Lily's eyes widened as she made an effort to swallow the bitter tasting medicine.  
  
"Your friends have been coming to see you but you've been asleep the whole time. Especially that James Potter. He won't leave you alone. I saw him once trying to shake you awake. Luckily, I caught him just in time. Quite a fall you got there." Madame Pomfrey babbled as she cleaned up.  
  
"James Potter? Came to see me? Are you sure?" Lily asked incredulous.  
  
"Why yes, my dear! I assume he came to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?? For what?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey stared at her in surprise. "Good Lord, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember ." Lily trailed off as the door opened and Tina's face appeared.  
  
"Lily! Thank God you're okay!" Tina exclaimed as she bustled in.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone. Oh and Lily, if you're feeling better later, you can return to your own room tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, umm, okay."  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Tina asked worry etched in her face.  
  
"Just a little woozy but I'll be fine."  
  
"Great! Oh, no, not great you're woozy, great that you'll be fine. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just heard that Jason March has a crush on you." Tina squealed.  
  
"Jason March. The Jason March. Jason March the ice cube!?"  
  
"Yeah! That Jason March."  
  
"You're putting me on, he doesn't care about anybody. Much less me."  
  
"Of course he does. He asked Alice how you were doing. So that obviously means that he cares for you. He's worried about. He wants to keep you close. He wants to keep you away from harm. So that must be why he was looking for Jam-" Again, the door burst open interrupting Tina's discovery.  
  
"LILY! LILY! I'M SO SORRY!" James yelled his voice contrite and repentant. "I DIDN'T KNOW! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Oh, you're already awake. I was hoping to wake you up. But since you're already up, how are you feeling? Are you hurting? Do you want me to get anything for you?"  
  
"Potter, what on earth is going on? Sorry for what?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"For making you fall off your . Wait, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember, remember what? What is it that I don't remember? And fall off what?"  
  
*blink blink- idea!!! A wonderful evil plan for James Potter.  
  
"Fall off your, um, chair. Remember, I sort of accidentally made you fall off your chair." James said somewhat uncertainly. Tina's mouth formed a perfect O in surprise.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last ... month? Yeah, that's it, last month. You were eating and I accidentally shove you because. I was too engrossed walking." James fibbed.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight, you came here to apologize because last month you accidentally (making quotation signs) shove me off my chair." Lily stared at him questioning his sanity.  
  
"Umm, yeah, that's about it." James said sheepishly elbowing Tina on the ribs. "I think you need your rest, so we'll just leave."  
  
James dragged Tina outside. "Okay, please keep your mouth shut about this. She doesn't remember I was the one who made her fall. She doesn't know this is my fault. She's not mad at me. Let's just keep it this way. Please?"  
  
"But she's my friend!" Tina protested.  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid, I know you have a crush on me. And besides, don't think I can ruin you're reputation." James threatened.  
  
Tina bit her lip facing a dilemma. "Fine, I won't tell her. But don't think I'm the only one who knows what you did. Jason March is on the prowl for you."  
  
"He has a crush on Lily?" James made a face, "that's a new one. Anyway, I can handle him and the others. No biggie."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Two days later, Lily still didn't have a clue that it was James fault that she fell. He was doing a pretty good job of shushing everyone up.  
  
Lily stepped on the Quidditch field, inhaling the fresh air; she was ready to try Quidditch again. She steadied her broom ready to mount; Tina was with her in case something happens. She got on and started to fly a few feet away from the ground. Suddenly, however, she felt the broom tip a little off the side making her loose her balance. Panicked, she gripped her broom tightly; she was starting fall fast to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as she landed hard on the cold ground. Her eyes filled with tears, what was going on? Why couldn't she keep her balance on the broom?  
  
"Lily! Are you okay? What happened?" Tina asked frantically. Lily had fallen only a few feet but still she could have damaged her leg or something.  
  
"I'm fine, but can I borrow your broom, I think there's something wrong with mine."  
  
"Ah, sure." Tina said still a little concerned.  
  
Lily once again tried to fly but merely got the same results, falling. Had she forgotten how to ride a broom? Had she forgotten how to play Quidditch??  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Hey Prongsie! Here's your big chance." Sirius called.  
  
"What?" James asked. He was in their room with Remus and Peter.  
  
"Lily," Sirius said pausing dramatically for effect, "forgot how to play Quidditch."  
  
James gazed at Sirius then burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahah, that's real funny Padfoot."  
  
"I'm not kidding James."  
  
"You know it's actually quite possible. A hard blow on the head could make her forget or even make a person incapable of doing a few things." Remus said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?! What am I going to do?" James asked in distress.  
  
"If she's lucky, she only forgot. The only thing you can do is to teach her how to play Quidditch again." Remus said a suspicious glint in his eye.  
  
"Isn't this what you want, James? To teach her?" Peter asked.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
A.N. I'm not really sure if someone can forget to play Quidditch but just bear with me okay? I promise it will get better. Don't forget to review. I'm losing my inspiration with few reviews. ( 


	5. The condition

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Hi! I'm back. I know, I know, it's been a long time since I've last updated. I was busy with homework and stuff. I also lost interest in Harry Potter for a while. But since I've read several fanfics in Harry Potter to past time, I became 'addicted' again. Now, I can't wait to read the fifth book, Order of the Phoenix! Oh, yeah, I've decided to not base it on the movie, "Love and Basketball", starting here. I sort of forgot what happened in the movie. (  
  
Chapter V  
  
"Hey Lily," James greeted as he sat beside her in the Ravenclaw common room. (Don't ask how he got there, after all he has many sources.) Lily was staring at the fire listlessly looking miserable.  
  
"What do you want and how'd you get here, Potter?" She asked looking slightly baffled.  
  
It had been three days since her accident. She didn't know why but when she asked Tina how she got injured, Tina just sort of shuffled her feet and looked away. When she asked her other friends, they just stare at her then mumble that she accidentally lost her grip on the broom. It was really... queer. 'Hmmm, maybe I should try asking a teacher.' She was thinking so hard she hadn't realized that James was already talking to her.  
  
"Lily! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I just kinda spaced out."  
  
"Yeah, you were. Anyway, as I was saying, being ME, a very charitable person, I have decided to give you some of my time to 'reteach' you Quidditch." James smiled smugly so confident that she would accept, "In exchange of course, you tutor me in Charms."  
  
Lily stared at him not sure whether she wanted to strangle him or laugh out loud. Really, as if she wanted his help. Ugh, what a daft and egotistical person.  
  
James mistaking her silence for shock and gratitude at his sacrifice, just smiled wider.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily asked as she gaped at him.  
  
"Of course I am. Thoughtfulness and kindness are just two of my never endingly good qualities, you know. So, what do you say? Do you accept my offer? With the Charms help of course."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Great then we'll start tomorrow." James said not hearing Lily's refusal.  
  
"James! I just declined! Are you deaf or something?"  
  
Long pause as James lets her words sink in...  
  
"Wh-wh-what? B-b-but, I thought that you.. Didn't you - Don't you want help?" James asked flabbergasted.  
  
"I do. But not from you." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Ha! Where can you get better help than from me?! I'm the best damn player in this whole lot!" James sneered.  
  
"Really, James, that whole 'I'm the best player in this lot', it's getting kinda old, don't you think? And anyway, I've got to run, I have some books to get from the library." Lily said brightly as she disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
James gawked at her open-mouthed. There was a trace of hurt on his handsome face.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
"Prongs, stop sulking. So, she doesn't want your help. It's not the end of the world. We've better things to do and life is so short! Don't waste in on Evans. I know! Let's do a prank! Yeah! A prank!" Sirius exlaimed excitedly. The thought of a prank always excited him.  
  
"Why doesn't she want my help? Didn't I give her a wonderful offer?" James muttered broodily.  
  
"Just give it up. Considering, it was you who asked her, you probably gave her some obnoxious speech about how big a sacrifice you're giving by helping her." Remus said slyly.  
  
James flushed, feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"You know what would take your mind of this whole depressing situation? A prank." Sirius suggested, bouncing on his heels as they walked toward the Great Hall for supper.  
  
"Here's an idea, why don't you ask her nicely this time? Cutting of all the parts about how you're God's gift to women." Peter advised joining in their conversation.  
  
"I have a better idea! How about a ... get ready for this .. a prank!" Sirius said happily.  
  
"I always asked nicely, don't I?"  
  
"James, Lily isn't like any other girl. You have to understand that. She doesn't swoon when she sees you; she doesn't squeal when you score a goal; she doesn't blush when you look at her; she doesn't -"  
  
"Okay Remus, I get the point."  
  
"Look, there's Evans, why don't you ask her again." Peter suggested as he pointed at Lily who was already eating with Tina.  
  
But James didn't hear him, he was already making his way headed for Lily.  
  
Sirius sighed disappointedly. "What about our prank?"  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Lily was eating her supper peacefully when she spotted James making his way to her, he had a very determined look on his face.  
  
"Uh, oh. Here comes trouble." Lily told Tina.  
  
Tina merely look uncomfortable as she fumbled for an excuse, saying she had to go to the girl's lavatory.  
  
Lily gazed at her retreating back in confusion. Another queer thing. These days, Tina wasn't always talking about James. Come to think of it, she never talks about him, and she avoids him like the plague. Something was definitely up. Before she could contemplate this further, however, James had already reached her side casually taking a seat beside her.  
  
"So, Lily, you know... my offer still stands."  
  
"Yeah, and my answer is still the same." Lily informed him stubbornly whilst knifing her steak savagely.  
  
"Oh, come on. Why are you being so difficult? I'm just being nice."  
  
Lily studied his face suspiciously. He had on a most innocent expression. Lily was trying to decide if he was sincere or not.  
  
Unable to keep his charade any further, he sighed annoyed. "Why don't you just admit it, Evans? You just don't want to teach me Charms, and here I was being all nice to you. You want it to be one sided don't you?" He accused irately.  
  
"Ha! I knew you were lying! And for your information, moron, to be nice, you don't expect to have anything in return!" Lily exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"What!! Then why do you want to be nice at all?"  
  
Lily sighed exasperatedly, "You see, Potter, when you do something nice, which I doubt you'd ever do, you get this warm tingly feeling, and it makes you feel really good."  
  
"Whatever, Evans. So, what do you say? Do you want me to teach you?"  
  
"In the matter of seconds that I just declined, what do you think you said that would have made me change my mind exactly?"  
  
James just shrugged.  
  
"Why do you want to teach me anyway?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"It would certainly help mankind everywhere. Wait-wait I was kidding. How about, I'm being nice."  
  
"You just tried that."  
  
"Okay, okay," he said reluctantly, "I'm trying to be nice. Is that better? I want to get that warm, giggly feeling of yours."  
  
"Tingly, not giggly. You seem a little sincere.(I am!) What if you be nice to me for one week, I'll let you teach me and I help you in Charms?"  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"But if you can't be pleasant for even one week to your peers. Wow, I don't really know what I can say about that."  
  
"I can be nice. I'll be so nice, you won't even recognize me. You're on Evans!"  
  
"Great, starting tomorrow morning I expect you to be nice to me."  
  
"That's easy."  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
"You're going to be nice to Lily?" Remus inquired surprised.  
  
"Really, Prongs, can you do it?" Sirius asked doubtfully.  
  
"Why do you even want to do it?" Peter asked inquisitively.  
  
"I can be all nice and gallant you know! I'm not a cold hearted person. Ask the people I went out with. And anyway, Wormtail, I hate to admit it but I'm starting to feel sort of guilty."  
  
"Finally! A sign that you're human!" Sirius exclaimed sardonically, "For a while there we've been actually thinking you're some sort of weird, heartless creature taking over our friend, James."  
  
"Shut up Padfoot. At least I'm not some big, smelly dog." James argued.  
  
"At least I'm not some fraidy deer with horns."  
  
"Stag, Sirius, stag! Can't you even -"  
  
"Will you two shut up! But really James, do you feel guilty about every single thing you did to her?" Remus asked.  
  
James rolled his eyes. "What every single thing? Maybe you mean, one thing, you know, like accidentally push her off her broom."  
  
"I can name a lot of things you did to her which is downright sadistic." Sirius replied snidely.  
  
"I was talking to Moony, not you."  
  
"Well, Padfoot, to be perfectly unbiased, you weren't really that nice to Evans either." Peter interrupted before they can begin their bickering again.  
  
"Yeah! You're also a big, fat meanie."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Okay, I shouldn't have said that." James mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "Not only are you incapable of feelings, but you're also childish! Big, fat meanie, hahahaha!"  
  
James flushed in embarrassment.  
  
Fortunately for James, his fans were appearing by the numbers.  
  
"Jamsie! I heard you're offering to teach Lily how to play Quidditch. I was always interested in learning how to play." A Hufflepuff fan pouted.  
  
A chorus of 'me too' were heard from the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I'm only teaching Lily."  
  
"Are you just feeling guilty, Potter or do you actually like her." A cold voice sneered over the noise of the crowd.  
  
The crowd hushed at the sudden voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Wow Malfoy, I didn't know you were one of my fans." James murmured pretending to be thrilled.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I was just passing by." With a swish of his cloak he was gone.  
  
James frowned. 'Of course he was just feeling guilty. He didn't really like Lily, did he? If he didn't, then why did he asked his friends and almost the whole school to not tell Lily that he was the cause of her accident?'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A.N. Ooooh! James is starting to like Lily. Don't forget to review me!! Next chapter: James starts being nice to Lily, but finds it harder than he originally thought. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
